


Thomas, James, and the Creature from Outer Space: An Erotic Novel

by AdultLifeIsAlreadySoGoddamnedWierd



Category: The world is ending - Fandom, Thomas the Tank Engine - Fandom, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Venom - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Other, This is a crack fic, Train Sex, also venom is there, and life is already, and sexy, because its 2019, its awful, please dont read this, so goddamn weird, yes this is two trains having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdultLifeIsAlreadySoGoddamnedWierd/pseuds/AdultLifeIsAlreadySoGoddamnedWierd
Summary: thomas and james fuck and venom joins in. well rlly its more heavy petting but ya kno sexuality is a spectrum and we shouldn't devalue what some may consider intercourse. especially when they're trains.also don't read this





	Thomas, James, and the Creature from Outer Space: An Erotic Novel

It was a sunny day on Mordor island in Tidmouth, and the trains had had a very busy day. James especially was very tired as he had to take two little men all the way up to the top of the mountain with a small ring, and all the way back down again. His fire was running very low, and all he wanted was to snuggle up in his shed for the night. 

 

However, his conductor had a long night planned ahead of them, so unfortunately James would just have to hold on until later, well after the other trains had gone to bed. 

 

It was late at night, well after the sun had gone down, even Harold had stopped flying all over the place and had settled for the night. All aside from James and Thomas. 

 

Thomas and James had been living in a wonderful partnership for the past year now, and had grown very fond of one another, even going so far as to share a shed together for the past six months! They had their moments of tension, with Thomas pulling cheeky pranks and James sometimes needing two extra coats of paint before he would even leave the shed! But they loved each other dearly, and had been looking forward to this night with the conductor for a very long time. 

The conductor had been a very busy man the past few months, running all over the place, helping passengers get back and forth to their adventures. He had been so busy, he had barely had any time to spend with his two favourite trains, Thomas and James. But tonight, he had finally found a night free, so he promised his two special trains they would have the whole night to spend together. He’d even bought some fresh motor oil for them both as a big treat. 

 

James and Thomas were getting very close, their wheels brushing tentatively, sparks literally flying as the anticipation built the longer the night went on. James was quite nervous, having had a long day and being quite low energy, so he turned to his beloved train to share his fears. 

“Oh Thomas, I am worried, what if the conductor doesn’t think of me as one of his favourite trains anymore? It’s been almost a week since my last re-paint, and my piston rods aren’t as oiled as they could be, so they might not be as stimulat—“ 

James’ words were cut off by a moan as Thomas’s wash out plug pressed firmly against his, sending pleasure shooting up to his fire pit. 

“Don’t you worry James,” Thomas hushed, gently rutting their plugs together slowly. “He loves both of us dearly, and I’m sure tonight is going to be very exciting, and if you start to feel a bit stiff, I don’t mind sharing my oil with you.” 

James’ couldn’t help but gasp at the sensual offer from Thomas, the image of them sharing oil by their couplings’ making his fears subside as they were replaced with excitement and pleasure. 

They kept rubbing their wash out plugs, getting so excited as to change position slightly. They had to move slowly as to avoid scratching their paint off on the shed’s brick walls, but they eventually got coupling to coupling, and hurriedly rubbed up against one another, their steam coming hot in the cold shed room as their excitement grew. 

 

They lost track of time as they enjoyed themselves, only stopping when the heavy iron door of the shed shrieked open, a long shadow of a man flooding over the two intertwined trains.

 

“well well lads, I knew you were excited for tonight but I thought you could wait a bit longer” The conductor smirked at the two blushing trains, coming into the room and shutting the door behind him as they slightly moved apart from each other, but not enough to not be touching. 

 

“I didn’t say you had to stop now, did I? You’re both such beautiful trains, I’d be mad to not take the opportunity to watch you enjoy yourselves.” 

 

Thomas watched fondly as James’ face lit up at the compliment from their beloved conductor, before turning to the conductor, 

“Aren’t you going to join us, conductor?”   
“oh yes! You’ve been gone so long, you can’t not touch us!” James whined. The conductor held up an oil stained hand, the sight of the weather worn and calloused hands sending bolts of pleasure through both trains as they remembered the nights they had spent in the past at the mercy of those hands. 

 

“Don’t worry, the night is still young. You’ve got a lot in store for you both tonight lads, take your time.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a month since their last rendezvous with the conductor, and Thomas had been behaving very strangely. It had been a week after that wonderful night, and Thomas had had a very long journey, and hadn’t been back to the station the whole day, and James was very excited when the blue engine finally pulled into their beloved Shed home. 

“Thomas! How lovely to see you, it’s been so boring without seeing you on your usual route! How was your adventure?” James asked, hurriedly coming towards his lover, only noticing when closer the strange black goo stretched across Thomas’ face. 

“You’ve got some oil on your face, old chap! Here, let me get the engineer to clean you up!” James’ moved towards the shed door, but was stopped by an excited looking Thomas. 

“No james! That’s the thing, it isn’t oil! I was going by this field, where there was this big smoking crater near the track, and of course I had to slow down and see what might have fallen! After all, the war only ended last year, and one should always be vigilant! See it, say it, sort it as they do say!”  
James nodded agreeably, very proud of his little blue train for being so cautious and brave! He listened intently as Thomas continued. 

“And as I slowed down, this strange shiny black stuff slid its way upwards the track! At first I believed it to be a snake, and didn’t want to run the poor thing over, so I stopped to let it past. But it didn’t go past! Instead it very quickly shot up into my engine and made itself home.” 

James gasped, concerned at the thought of Thomas having to make his way home with a compromised engine, but the excited gleam in the blue engines eyes stopped him from protesting further. 

“I was very worried at first, but then, he spoke to me! He assured me that he’s here to help, and he can help make our lives all the more enjoyable! His name is Venom, and I do believe he’s come from outer space!” 

 

“how queer!” James’ exclaimed, looking closely at the black goo that slightly shimmered as it slowly glided around Thomas’ engine. “It doesn’t seem to be dangerous, and I do trust your judgement Thomas, so I’ll try not to worry too much! So, what does this chap offer to our lives then?” Thomas chugged closer towards James, his piston rods moving slowly and sensually as he whispered to James. 

“He says he can make our, shed life more, exciting. Here, let us show you.” 

Thomas pressed his couplets into James’, and as he did, James gasped as this ‘Venom’ slid onto James, the cold blackness a sharp contrast to the heat of Thomas’ steam. Venom started whispering sweet nothings to James as it twisted around his engine cogs and began to vibrate. 

“Oh my! Thomas! This is so overwhelming!” James stuttered as he shook from the stimulation, Thomas soothingly rubbing their couplets together as James came undone. 

“We’re hoping that the conductor will be as responsive as you,” Thomas muttered, looking hungrily at James’ whimpering engine as Venom slowly unravelled him with pleasure. “Venom and I had such a long time to get to know each other today, and we’ve already thought of some wonderful things to try!” 

James couldn’t even respond anymore, too overwhelmed at the pleasure that filled him as Venom slid against his wheel rims, slick and cool against his rapidly overheating oven. He had only known this Venom for a short amount of time, but James had a feeling he was going to be a very welcome addition to this engine’s love life. Then James stopped thinking as the pleasure overcame him and his oil came flooding onto the shed floor, his whistle screaming with pleasure as the evening wonderfully continued. 

 

THE END. 

**Author's Note:**

> why did you read it


End file.
